The Center
by ilovettt
Summary: Rated for chapter 2, which is up now. BB smut. Idk if it's exactly hurt/comfort but chapter 1 isn't exactly cheery. Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So.. My first ever Bones fanfic, I'm not 100% sure how it turned out but I kinda like it:)  
I'm probably gonna write about what happened previously that night or something like that for chapter 2, if you guys wanna read more?  
Inspired by The Widow's Son in the Windshield (3x01), among other random stuff..  
Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

I lie awake in the darkness, listening to her breath. I can feel her chest heaving softly against mine as she lies on top of me, her silky hair splayed across my chest, her face nuzzled safely against my neck. She smells like shampoo, mixed with her sweat and a hint of some deliciously flowery perfume. Purely her.

I move my hand from where it was resting on the small of her back to caress her arm softly, eliciting a tiny moan from her soft lips into my neck. She murmurs in her sleep, shifting her head slightly as I let my thoughts drift…

I've got to be the luckiest man who ever walked on this earth. I've waited for five years for this woman to be mine, for me to be hers, completely. And tonight she's in my arms, sleeping soundly like a little baby.

I think I loved her the minute I met her, even though I didn't know it back then. Her sparkly eyes, charming smile and that sassy attitude swept me off my feet like a hurricane. I'd lost before I had the chance to back away from the fight.

Today, I see that that sweet surrender is what made my life. She makes me complete in every way possible. One moment changed everything, and I finally found what I'd been looking for all my life. It took me five years to understand who she really is, to get to this point where I know I can't live without her. She is my life.

It hasn't always (most of the time, actually) been easy, being in love with a woman who doesn't believe in love. An independent, strong-willed, amazingly smart, undeniably beautiful woman, who thinks she can get through anything. Who thinks she needs no one.

But she opened up to me bit by bit, I earned her trust and she earned mine through years of partnership, coping with everything from embarrassing high school memories to near-death situations.

We unraveled each other without even noticing it at first. And once we did notice, it was too late for either of us to turn back. And so we went on with life, the trust between us slowly building, becoming unbreakable.

Tonight I decided I'd waited long enough. I _had_ to know if she felt the same way about me as I did about her. So when she showed up at my apartment, casually knocking on my door with the usual takeout Thai in hand, dazzling me with that smile as she always did, there was nothing I could do to stop myself.

After shutting the door behind her, I pulled her against my body, our foreheads touching, our eyes never breaking contact. Her breath deepened, but she didn't flinch. I brushed my lips to hers, and she answered my kiss softly, running her fingers through my hair. "About time," was all she said before she let me lead her to my bedroom.

And now, four hours later we're here. She hasn't run away, she hasn't freaked out. She lies here, her limbs entangled with mine, sighing against my chest as she starts to stir.

"Seeley… Are you awake?" God please, don't let her be thinking about leaving, I pray as I kiss her shoulder, my hand still moving tenderly up and down her arm. "Yeah."

"Good. I've got something to tell you. It's important," she states, suddenly fully awake, as she props herself up on her elbows, looking at me intently. Here it goes…

Shit, I should've known this would bite me in the ass. She didn't believe in love, I knew that, I'd always known that. Why was I selfish and stubborn enough to believe I could change her? She was Bones. My Bones.

"Actually… Why are you awake? I'm not going to leave, if that's what you're afraid of. I swear," she tells me with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, brushing her delicate fingers across my chest. I think I see a tear forming in her eye, and she gives herself away by the way her eyes flutter hurriedly, trying to fight back the tears.

"Hey… Bones. What's wrong," I kiss away the single tear that escapes her eye, lazily stroking my hands up and down her back.

"It's just I… This makes no sense, I don't _understand_. I can't describe it, and it scares the hell out of me, Seeley. I'm not used to this. Having, you know. _Feelings_ like this. I… I think I love you," she finishes softly, her voice barely audible.

Another set of tears fill her eyes and this time she lets them run down her face as she shuts her eyes and presses her face into my chest, pressing herself tightly against me as if she's afraid I'll disappear if she lets go.

"Bones. Baby, it's ok. I know you're scared, but it's going to be all right. I promise you," I place my hands on both sides of her head, and gently lift her lips to mine, feathering her lips with loving kisses, my thumbs gently stroking her tears away.

"I love you so much it makes no sense," I whisper against her lightly trembling lips, "you're my life, Temperance. We can do this. I know we can."

After a moment she pulls away slightly, and lets her fingers run through my hair as her still slightly misty eyes gaze into mine with sudden serenity and strength.

"Yeah. I mean, we have to hold," she winks at me, a small smile spreading across her face at the memory.

"Exactly. And we _will_ hold, we're the center," I tell her, brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

She presses herself back into my chest, kissing that spot just below my ear, and rests her head below mine, wrapping her arms around me.

"The center."

**Please Review, especially if you want me to do another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter two is finally here. It's Bones' POV, not sure how well I did on this, but I hope you guys enjoy it!  
Smutty chapter, so if that's not your piece of cake, now's the time to turn back.  
Please review, anything you've got to say is very much appreciated!**

**Chapter 2**

Five hours earlier.

"_Phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells 'what you gonna do with your life?' Daddy dear, you know you're still number one, and girls they wanna have fun –"_

I sing along to the radio as I'm driving over too Booth's. I love going crazy like this, when I'm alone in my car and no one can catch me. It feels liberating to not be the reserved, analytical Dr. Temperance Brennan for a while. It's something I'd never admit to a living soul. Well, maybe Booth. Then again, he'd probably tease me about it for the rest of my life.

I laugh out loud as I park my car in front of his house, pulling the keys out of the ignition as the final notes of the song ring out. Today's a good day, and it's about to get just that much better. Spending Friday night with Booth is probably my favorite (non-work-related) thing to do. He's not only my partner, but also my best friend.

I lock the car and do a little happy dance before collecting myself and walking up to his house. _Don't go too crazy on him, Tempe, _I tell myself as I knock on his apartment door.

He opens the door and a huge smile lights my face - I've noticed he has that effect on me. He can always make me smile, and usually he wears one of those special Booth smiles when I arrive to hang out with him. But today there's a strange expression on his face. He looks like he's been thinking long and hard about something; I can see the way his forehead creases slightly as he tries to half-heartedly smile at me. He's been acting cold and reserved all day (in a very un-Booth manner, as I pointed out to myself earlier today), and I wonder what's on his mind as he shuts the door behind me and I place the takeout on his living room table. I'm not exactly the best at reading people, but when it comes to Booth, I can always tell when something's wrong.

I turn around to inquire about his peculiar aloofness, but before I get the chance to utter a single word, he walks over with a determined look in his dark eyes. He pulls me flush against his body, and I can feel every inch of him pressing against me from forehead all the way to the tip of his toes. He's way too close; I can feel his warm breath playing across my face as mine hitches in my throat, I can smell his alluring cologne that makes my head spin in an all too familiar way, I can feel the way his hands stroke up an down my back, sending shivers throughout my body - but most prominently I can feel, and the only thing I care to notice in this haze of incoming stimuli, is his growing erection pressing firmly into my thigh. _Shit._ I try to form a coherent sentence, but the words refuse to come out. He touches his soft lips to mine, and I know I'm done.

I can't believe this is actually happening. He's not supposed to feel this way about me. Not that I mind- not in the least - I've wanted him for years. I just thought with the line he drew and all that, he would never be interested in me that way.

I kiss him back, tasting his lips as I run my fingers softly through his silky hair. "About time," I sigh into his neck before claiming his lips again in an intense, positively earth shattering kiss. Before I can even register it happening, he has us stumbling around in a mess of intertwining limbs, scattering clothes and muffled groans through his living room toward his bedroom door.

He tosses me on his bed and crawls in top of me, stripping me of my underwear in the process. Once I'm fully naked, he stops, straddling my waist, looking down at me with the most beautiful expression on his face. It seems like he's memorizing every infinitesimal detail of my body.

"God you're beautiful. Perfect."

I blush and pull him on top of me, trailing my tongue along his perfectly sculpted chest as my hands roam down his back, cupping his ass in my hands, pulling him closer. The way his hard cock presses into my abdomen combined with the stifled groan that escapes him makes me want to come right then and there.

"Bones. Temperance. Wait."

_Why the fuck is he stopping?_

"What's wrong Booth?" I whisper, trying not to sound as out of breath as I am.

"Are you sure about this? I mean. There's no taking back after this, you know that."

_I've gotten this far, there's no way you're not going through with this, mister!_

"I know. I want this. I want you."

I wicked smile spreads across his face and he pins my hands above my head, tracing his tongue torturously slowly down my neck. I whimper as he reaches my right nipple, drawing a wet circle around it before sucking on it gently. I moan and sigh under his mouth as he bites on my nipple cautiously, then soothes it with his supple lips and tongue. He takes turns sucking, biting, and licking on both my nipples until I squirm under his touch out of shear pleasure and desire. "Booth. Please."

His other hand trails down my body, the other still keeping my hands bound. When he reaches my wet folds, my legs automatically spread wider to allow him better access. He circles his thumb around my throbbing clit as his lips keep working my painfully hard nipples. "Ohh. Booth. Yes. Right. _There_. YESS." He pushes two fingers into my dripping core and I'm surprised my mind still works at this point. I dig my fingers into his shoulders and whimper each time his fingers thrust into me.

"Booth. Need you. Inside me. NOW."

He shifts himself between my legs, and I whine as his fingers leave my aching pussy. I squirm under him, willing him to stop the torture. "Booth. Stop teasing or I swear, you're a dead man." He chuckles softly as he places the tip of his rock-hard dick at my soaked lips, gliding into me inch by agonizing inch. _Fuck, he knows how to torture a woman. _A cry escapes my swollen lips when he finally fills me fully. He pulls almost completely out before driving his cock back inside me, setting up a growing pace. "FUCK. Ohh. Booth. So. Good. Oh. Oh. Oh." His thrusts become hastier as he continues to pound into me, his hands gently tugging my hair in rhythm. My hands cup his ass once more, leaving tiny scarlet scratch marks along his buttocks. My hips buck off the bed, meeting him with every thrust, getting closer and closer to that blissful oblivion.

"Bones. So. Close."

"I – I know. Me. Too."

He groans into my neck, driving his cock into me harder, pushing me to the edge. When his tongue seeks out the spot right below my ear, I tumble right over the edge, screaming his name. My walls clench around his cock and he follows me, shuddering uncontrollably before a low growl leaves his mouth and he collapses on top of me, completely spent.

He rolls over, holding me against himself, pulling me with him so that I lay sprawled across his body, my head resting comfortably in the hollow of his neck. I lay there in silence, reveling in the afterglow, savoring the feeling of him, firm and warm, underneath me. He runs his feather-light fingers lazily up and down my back until both of our breaths even out and we slowly drift into a mellow state of slumber.


End file.
